Cupid's Arrows
by boshrocks
Summary: Casey has a vandetta against Cupid for doing this to her. She's not sure if she's in love or not. The finger of blame gets pointed at the little boy with a bow and arrow. DASEY...because it's so darn obvious
1. Chapter 1

I hate Cupid

I hate Cupid. Or Eros or whatever his real name is.

He's just a little annoying kid who likes to dress up and play with a toy bow.

At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

Maybe it's just to make the whole situation easier. I really can't believe I let myself get into this situation in the first place.

I am in love with my brother.

Not my real brother. My step-brother. It's not too bad, we're not blood family.

He's my total opposite though. For one thing I'm a keener and he's a slacker. I'd say I'm a nice girl but he is quite frankly a jerk.

Quite frankly, too, I'm not quite sure why I'm in love with him. And I'm not sure if it really is love.

I'm kinda hoping it isn't love. That it's just a passing faze that I can laugh about in a few months and then forget.

But…somehow…I know that it probably isn't.

Because he's my stepbrother I can't do anything about it, much less tell anyone. God knows what would happen if I told people about this. Even my mother wouldn't understand. Emily, with her gigantic Derek crush, wouldn't speak to me ever again if she knew.

I definitely can't tell him. What would he think of me? I already know that he hates me. We fight all the time. Even now, now that I know, or at least think I know, that I'm in love with him.

We always have fought. Even over the slightest, smallest things. Recently I've been wondering if I just fight with him to get attention from him. So he won't forget I exist.

I really don't know what to do. My sensible head is telling me to do nothing, say nothing, and hope that it blows over. On the other hand my sentimental heart is screaming for me to say something, tell him what I feel, and hope that he feels the same.

Not that there's any chance of that whatsoever. I'm the last person on earth he would ever fall in love with.

Maybe Cupid will help me. Maybe he'll aim one of those heart tipped arrows at Derek's heart. Maybe Derek will fall in love with me as a consequence. Maybe pigs will fly.

Who am I kidding? I mustn't do anything. Can't say anything. Wait until it blows over.

If it does.

In a way…I wish it wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I think it's getting worse

I think it's getting worse. I can't think about anything else. I spend my life spying on him. I even had Edwin plant a hidden webcam in his room. I watch it every day.

I watch him too, when he thinks I'm reading a book. And I can't stop myself blushing every time he talks to me. I think he's beginning to suspect.

Why did cupid have to do this to ME?? What did I ever do to him?!

I know now that it's definitely not a phase. It won't just pass. And the longer I suffer in silence the more it grows.

I know for certain that it's love. I also know why I love him.

It's the way he smiles at Marti and the way he toys with her hair when she sits on his lap in his chair and makes him watch cartoons with her. It's that devastatingly gorgeous smirk he sends my way across the dinner table. The little pushes and shoves when we have our morning fight. The way he bumps my hip with his when we wash up the dinner things. The jokes he makes in the car on the way back from school.

We are getting along better at the moment. I am trying not to pick fights with him and he took his cue from me and also doesn't pick a fight over the stupid little things. I've been having a hard time at school recently and he's been standing up for me a lot. When I have a fight with Sam or my cheating boyfriend Max, it's Derek who comes after me when I storm out and makes me feel better.

Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend now. Max is the football quarterback and he's super cute and sweet when he wants to be, but he's no Derek.

I've been sticking up for Derek as well, not that I ever thought I would have needed to, but it turns out he was bullied by one of the guys on Max's football team and I had to step in to stop Derek's face getting pounded. I actually made a guy who's way bigger than me surrender just by shouting at him. Pretty cool, huh?

I don't care about Max. I just have to act like I do so people won't think I'm a loser. Next thing you know I'll try out for the cheerleading squad. I know Max is cheating on me with his ex girlfriend Amy, who is the head cheerleader, but I couldn't care less.

God I hate my life and I hate that cupid did this to me. Oh yes I'm still blaming that little prick for everything that's gone wrong.

I have to content myself with my dreams of how Derek is the perfect boyfriend. He fills my night time dreams as well as my daydreams during class. Every time I close my eyes he is there kissing me. And then there's fireworks and swelling music and it's a scene at the end of a soppy romance movie.

I really am a hopeless case but I understand why most novels about love centre around unrequited love. Its all about the pain and suffering. Because that's what love is really all about; pain. It hurts to be in love but you don't want the pain to go away.

Sounds crazy I know, but that is the definition of unrequited love.

Nothing will ever happen, I know. Nothing can ever happen.

It's more than a crush…it's love.

I am in love with my stepbrother.

And if he ever found out I dread to think what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek put down the little book and thought about what he had just read

Derek put down the little book and thought about what he had just read. Casey was in love with him?

Only one person knew about Derek's feelings, and that was Paul the guidance councillor for both stepsiblings. Paul had suggested trying to find a way to get closer to her and find out more about her. That was why he hadn't been fighting with her as much and was trying to lighten the air between them.

It was also why he was reading this book. It was called a vent book. He had one, himself. Paul recommended it to him, and apparently to Casey too, for this one was hers. He knew it was wrong but he wanted to know what went on inside her head.

It had a padlock on it but he was good at picking locks. Someone like him had to be.

Yes it was like reading her diary but that had been much more boring than the vent book. For one thing she didn't mention her love for him in her diary. The diary was more of a log book, chronicling the days events. In the vent book she poured her heart out.

There were angry entries too. Rants about him if he'd played a prank on her. He'd had to. Everything had to appear to be normal.

Then there was Sally. To all appearances he was in love with a girl called Sally who worked at Smelly Nelly's restaurant where he was a manager, but he wasn't really. Sally was nice. She was a friend nothing more. Besides she already had a boyfriend.

He still had to pick fights with Casey and annoy her almost every chance he got, but anyone who knew him really well could tell that his heart wasn't in it. He always apologised sincerely for the pranks he played on her, which he wouldn't normally do.

He stuck up for her when she needed someone to. He liked looking out for her. He loved the smile and little blush she got when she saw him coming. She was always smiling.

Who was it that said a girl is at her most beautiful when she's smiling? Whoever it was, was smart.

She wasn't just 'hot', she was beautiful. She was graceful, and feminine, and so sexily innocent.

He loved watching her rehearsing a dance for a competition; even if she turned into the bride of Godzilla in the process. He loved the way her eyes flashed when she freaked out. That cute pout she got when she didn't have her way. Her charming smile and the way she smiled with her eyes too. The triumphant smirk she got when she had one up on him, because he'd let her.

He often caught himself watching her, too. He knew exactly how she felt. A lot of the feelings she expressed in the vent book he had felt himself.

Reading it he felt closer to her than ever before. He smiled as he leafed back over the last few entries.

_Nothing will ever happen. Nothing can ever happen._

Derek's smile widened. That's what you think, he thought to himself with a chuckle.

He began to plan but before he could get anywhere someone knocked on his bedroom door and he had to stuff the vent book out of sight under his pillow.

Casey came in, smiling. "Derek have you seen my history notebook? I have a report due and I can't find the damn thing."

"No I haven't. Sorry. It's not likely to be in here, is it?"

"Of course not, what was I thinking? Sorry to bother you." as she spoke something caught her eye. It was a little gold padlock lying on the bedspread. It looked familiar.


End file.
